1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for preventing a lens from appearing red in an infrared projector for a vehicle using a semiconductor light-emitting element and a lens during irradiating the infrared rays.
2. Background Art
There is known an infrared noctovision camera system that makes visible, by using infrared rays, an obstacle that is difficult to perceive with visible light illumination during night traveling. As an active-type device of such a system, an infrared projector is used.
For example, an example is known in which a projector is downsized by using reflected light or direct light depending on their functions in a configuration including an infrared light-emitting diode (LED) and an reflector (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-219993).
Another example is known in which red light emission of the lens is prevented by causing emission of white light on the periphery of a lens or emitting a small amount of white light from the center of the lens in a configuration including an infrared light transmission film reflecting a visible light component and transmitting an infrared light component in a lighting room defined by a lens and a lamp body (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-19919).